A Christmas Tale
by Ejes
Summary: Just the day before Christmas in a certain manor of a certain family. B26, could be seen as friendship or shonen-ai (but more friendship). One shot.


_Hi everyone ! How have you been ? Sad 'cuz Reborn ended ? Yeah, I can understand, I feel the same way. Well, Xmas is coming nearer and nearer, I realized that when my mom asked me what I wanted (to write a letter to Santa Claus of course v.v). And when I bought those calendars with a chocolate a day until Xmas ! I cannot offer you much, but this short B26 oneshot, which isn't yaoi... Let's say it's shonen ai, maybe just friendship ! And now that the serie has ended, maybe I could buy the characters ? n.n Until then, they're still Amano's ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**A Christmas Tale**

Once upon a time lived a good-looking, nice and clever Prince dear to his whole family.

Yet, this fairytale thing was far from reality. It was more likely a stupid, too long-haired, tyrannic and way too clever Prince who slaughtered his whole family and got a new one who didn't care about him.

He had turned 25 two days ago and he became mad because he had only two presents: one from the whole "family", the "luck to stay alive after having woken up everyone at 3 a.m", and another one, from his "stupid little frog", which was a rope "if you ever think of killing yourself".

You should have understood by now that the Prince was Belphegor. And, I had the misfortune to be that stupid little frog. Pleased to meet you, by the way. If you don't know me yet, I'm Fran. Just a poor little kid snatched from the arms of his doting granny to live for almost seven years with a pineapple master, then conscripted in a Mafia's assassination Squad, the Varia.

Well, I don't want to talk about this anymore, so if you want to learn more, what about reading my biography? You will find it under a stupid title, "Ribbon", or something like that ... Not that I'm the main character, though.

Today was Christmas Eve. There was a tradition in the Varia that we should draw the name of a member and buy him a present. I got that stupid Levi-_san_ and I didn't buy any present yet. How could I? The only things that could interest him ... I was too young to enter those shops anyway. Maybe I should try...

After nearly being killed by the Boss while trying to get an autographed photo of him, I used my last resort. I softly knocked on the door, praying the person behind it not to answer.

-Who's there?

Crap. He was here.

-It's Fran.

-Fran who?

Gosh, how old was that guy? Oh yeah, that's true. 25. For two days.

-Fran the cute little boy you were ordered to take care of, and I don't mean by that by killing him!

I heard a lot of noise, like if he was trying to hide something (his room was such a mess I wouldn't even have noticed if something more was on the floor ... according to Ranking Fuuta, he was 2nd in the whole mafia to never tidy his room) and he opened the door. I was amazed by the tons of things that laid everywhere. Did he have so many clothes? Did he ever wash them? Maybe he just bought a new shirt every time the previous was worn.

-What do you want, Froggy ? The Prince is quite busy right now.

-I don't care what you're doing, senpai. I just would like to know if you had some porn magazines to give me... ?

He instantly froze.

-What the ... You're a big boy, jut go and steal Levi's! Shishishi, so Froggy's becoming an adult...?

-Not really ... I, uh ... I picked Levi's name for Xmas, but I can't find any idea of something I could get by myself 'cuz he's a pervert and I'm too young to buy him anything he'd like.

-Oh. The Prince is disappointed. Froggy usually finds better lies. But no, the Prince don't need that kind of thing... When the Prince wants someone, he always gets him ... Or her! Don't mistake me for a ...

-It's okay, senpai, I knew for a long time...

-You little brat! I'm not gay, okay! I'm not...

-I'll let go if you can imitate Boss's handwriting. Is it a good deal?

-That's a deal! What do you want the Prince to write?

Giving him a picture of the Boss I took while he was throwing his glass at me, I thought of what could be good and said.

-What about "Stop dreaming about me and go back to work, trash?"

-Shishishi ... Okay... Got a pen? Good. And ... There you go ... Now leave the Prince alone.

-Thank you, senpai, your secret will stay between you and I.

-You...

-By the way, I interrupted him, who did you pick?

-Not your business. It's late now, babies like you should go to sleep. If you're a good kid, Santa Claus should give you your present before leaving...

Knowing he was the one who picked me (I knew it from the beginning, in fact, 'cuz I already checked who picked who. The Captain had the Boss, the Boss Lussuria, Lussuria the Captain, Levi Mammon, and Mammon Bel-senpai. Since I had Levi...) I tilted my head slightly.

-You're leaving?

-Shishishi ... Not me, Santa Claus. Yeah, that old red man got a job in Australia for a month, maybe two, maybe more ... Shishishi, no more shouting Squalo sounds good! Erm, for Santa Claus, I mean.

I shrugged and left as if I couldn't care less. I could swear he did that kind of gentle smile he only does when he thinks no one sees him ... That sweet yet sad smile, far from his usual self.

-Then, good night, senpai ! Please be eaten by a koala while you're gone! Or by a shark! Wouldn' it be ironic to flee from the Captain and to end eaten by one of his kind?

A knife hits my frog hat as I said that. I, too, made _this_ kind of smile. But well, I'd be left without that tyrant for a month or more.

I entered my room, put the photo for Levi in an envelope, then quickly fell asleep.

I had a nightmare. I was waking up in the manor and no one was there. The bell rang and MM was there. That old hag was wearing a black dress, quite unusual. With a sad voice, she told me we had to go to the funerals. And, then, that strange thing that happens only in dreams, memories of things never happened came to my mind, and I "remembered" that the whole Varia but me has been killed, as Master protected me and died too.

I woke up for real in the middle of the night, my whole body shaking. Was I that afraid of being alone? Of losing those people I always thought high on?

I saw my door opening slowly. I didn't want anyone to see me scared like that, so I just pretended to be still asleep, eyes half-opened.

Bel senpai, wearing a stupid Christmas hat, tiptoed to my bed, and placed a small box next to my pillow. He seemed to hesitate a moment then put his lips on my cheek.

-Don't you dare forgetting the Prince, you little thing ... To make sure you won't, the Prince asked the old Talbot to make this thing ... Like that, I'll always keep an eye on you, toad. Our fairytale isn't over yet.

Then, leaving the room.

-I promise I'll be back for your birthday ... Fran.

As soon as he left, I quickly put my ring on, set it on fire to open the box weapon. Like a jack-in-the-box, a small senpai also wearing a tiny Christmas hat popped up, doing that silly laugh.

-Even if it's like this ... Thank you for watching over me, senpai.

I didn't even notice I was crying.

* * *

_That's all folk ! [when I was a kid, I used to watching a lot of cartoons and I never understood this sentence said at the end of the episode. Could somebody help me and explain it ? ^^]_

_Well, what did you think of this one ? Leave a review, I think that's the wish I'd like Santa Claus to grant the most. Merry Xmas to you all with a looot of advance !_

_Oh, and, by the way, did you heard that rumour that the anime of KHR would start again ? Nothing has been confirmed so it's still a rumour, but I'd love to see that ! 3_


End file.
